In conventional systems, users typically have access to a plethora of media content. Moreover, users typically have access to content from various sources that supplements content from other sources. However, content delivered from multiple sources often fails to synchronize properly, which may result in mismatched audio, video, subtitles, etc. This may result in users having to continuously monitor and adjust the playback of their various media content and suffering from an overall poor user experience.